


【FF14|于桑】Trouble I'm In（END）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 20:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: *无聊和病，日常，还有本人神经质喜好。*含5.0剧透，含R18内容。





	【FF14|于桑】Trouble I'm In（END）

**Author's Note:**

> *题目源自作业BGM：Twinbed-《Trouble I'm In》。  
*译名选用当前国服已公布的中翻。  
*感谢@きまぐれ 太太多日来提供的各种信息，深受其益梗一大堆x

【1】

伊尔美格美丽归美丽，却到底是有仙子族活跃的地方，正如蔷薇丛下带着刺。

于里昂热端走灶上的奶锅，恰巧与厨台窗外飞过的小妖灵对了一瞬眼神。

“哎呀……危险危险。”于里昂热立即别开视线。要是让这仙子族产生兴趣说上几句话，恐怕他就会忘记自己手里的奶锅接下来该放到哪里了，“虽等同于幼小孩童的笑闹，威力不亚于塞壬挽歌……”

他将煮得稍微浓稠的热牛奶倒进圆盘放在一旁等待冷却，再拿出早已准备好的面饼坯烘热，切好鲜果，并特意多挑出黄颜色的果肉，像是橘子、杏子、柠檬和黄桃。过后他斟酌着，又加上两颗蓝莓。

“说是繁星铺满蓝幕也可，说是与她相貌相仿也可……即便她的本色或许与之偏差，却依旧是值得铭记和赞美的。”

他记着那个刚加入这座坐落在伊尔美格一隅据点的女孩的头发和双眼，又觉得直接将水果摆成笑脸过于唐突，只先切掉蓝莓，与其他果肉错开。

等到馅饼烤好的时候，他们就该回来了。虽然从他们抵达这个据点到现在已经过了两三天，但费心思去给他们做一份点心，对于里昂热来讲还是头一回。

他意犹未尽，开始调配饮料。

【2】

桑克瑞德背着敏菲利亚踏进门，于里昂热也明白这道馅饼只能先放凉，等女孩醒来再热一热才能吃了。

“水果不能重复加热。”桑克瑞德让女孩睡在沙发上，瞥了眼热气腾腾的馅饼，“回头你重做一份，这就归我了。……这是‘光之巫女’吗？”

于里昂热叹了口气：“好吧，等她醒了，我再重做一份。那么，桑克瑞德……”

“小仙子对她感兴趣。‘身体里有两个灵魂的女孩’。”

“对她发出诱惑迷咒了么？”

“也不完全是吧，反正我也……唉。”

桑克瑞德狼吞虎咽，半张馅饼下了肚。吞吃到第三分之二的位置时他才抬起头：“你的晚饭呢？”

于里昂热举起给自己准备的馅饼，芝士拖出长长的玉米黄。

“那我原来的份呢？”

精灵指了指水果馅饼不远处，均匀地切开了的烤肉。

“刀工有进步啊。”桑克瑞德不客气地吃干净馅饼，又把烤肉盘拉到自己面前，“让你费心了。”

“这位客人，若你的舌头学会思考，我可否有幸听听它说些别的？”

桑克瑞德抓起饮料杯：“好吃。说起来，前两天怎么不见你用这些给我们接风洗尘……”

“因为你忙着教她生活起居。”

男人用力咽下一大口：“那今天是什么日子？”

“只是心血来潮，并估算我也该……如你所说，正式地准备一次，以表接风洗尘的欢迎之意。”

“可惜了。”

于里昂热的下巴缩了一些：“真是可惜。”说罢擦净双手，手掌悬在敏菲利亚双眼上方，望着女孩的金发念了一道咒文，将仙子族施加的迷惑法术消解掉。

“很遗憾，敏菲利亚。桑克瑞德吃光了本来为你——精心准备、满含对你拥有绝美心情的祈愿——的晚餐，眼下唯有让你委屈地等一等，容我再做一份……弥补。”

桑克瑞德叼着最后一块馅饼，瞪大了眼，馅饼皮黏着的黄桃块啪地掉在他的裤子上。

【3】

精灵在女孩面前誊写好一份可供短暂防身的咒文。

“它能在一两分钟内，制造出结界预防一定程度的魔法。”于里昂热解释道，“应对带有魅惑、昏沉、麻痹与中毒效果一类的魔法尤其有效……但不能硬扛。万物皆有能力极限，魔法亦然；且说战斗危机瞬息，敌人已展开攻势时才念这个咒文，多半会打乱你的节奏，防备不及。更合适的方法是……警惕如心安常在，横穿泥泞时事先穿好雨靴。”

敏菲利亚默读起咒文，郑重地点点头。

“你可以在穿过原野之前、暂做歇脚之际，向桑克瑞德提起此事……让他给你足够的时间练习。这是有利于保护自己的咒文，我想他不会反对。”

“嗯呢。”

“那么……”于里昂热试了试牛奶杯，“请趁热喝完，及早就寝。今天累了吧？那些小仙子的灵动与活力，不惯于应付，精力就容易消耗得快。”

他指指楼上的房间。半小时前于里昂热还为取走笔墨进去过一次，那时桑克瑞德已睡成了一只枕头。在野外要提防着魔物，又比敏菲利亚多花了点心思消除附在自己身上的魅惑咒文才找得到回据点的路，洗好澡后桑克瑞德只剩下交代于里昂热让女孩早点睡觉的心思，房门一关就再也没醒过。

敏菲利亚还执拗地抱着抱枕思索使用咒语和双剑的节奏差别时，于里昂热已经洗好了牛奶杯和奶锅，折回客厅后又轻拍着女孩的肩膀催了一次。挑挑拣拣忙忙碌碌，等于里昂热自己剥完身上闪着光叮当作响的装饰品，洗漱利索终于牵着睡意的手走近床铺，窗外虽还是一片明亮，时针却已在凌晨一点的圆圈里漫步。

不过他还得先把床上的大枕头挪到一旁。就像人醉成烂泥后极难撑起和搬运一样，要挪动筋骨完全松散了的桑克瑞德，不比用麻绳拖动一座房子容易。

于里昂热浪费了五分钟来做出这种尝试，也消耗了一分钟来计算直接垫着男人睡下的便利度和造成关节伤害几率的性价比，而后他选择附在对方耳边吹气。

“你身上的不死鸟之尾还剩多少？”

那男人的眼皮和肢体猛地一跳：“我明明已经把敌人带出来这么远了！你就不能找个安生的角落去读那个即死咒语么？”

【4】

身体机能辨认此时为“深夜”、“深眠”等阶段，所以于里昂热的意识拔出时有些痛苦。

同样痛苦的还有另一个人，尽管那人的睡姿比散乱在建筑工地上的碎木块还不如，属于要是外头突然打进一颗炮弹，拼起这些木块还得多几秒时间的全无防备，本来是能安然渡过一觉的。

问题在于窗外精神抖擞的仙子族。于里昂热抬抬脖子：“哼嗯……别听，桑克瑞德。那是不幸的孩子，归于彼岸后的哭声。”他捂住桑克瑞德露在被子外头的耳孔，“若你受困于迷梦渊薮，请呼唤自己的名字……”

那男人挣动几次，平静下来。于里昂热特意拨来几撮白发，挡住男人的耳朵。

“但还有另一位。”他起身穿起便装离开房间，前往敏菲利亚的卧室，“比起他来，这位小姐才是……仙子们的爱物。幸好幸好——”于里昂热确认敏菲利亚没有受到仙子族碎语的惊扰，顺手加固结界，“你便是你，世间酸甜苦辣咸，黑白七彩缤纷……勿要给她们的甜腻祸害了五感。”

精灵在敏菲利亚身旁坐了会儿，挥挥手让窗外朝内张望着的仙子族远去，安心地笑了笑。

不过在听到屋外传来门闩被扳动的声响时，他便笑不出来了。

“桑克瑞德？”

于里昂热匆忙赶出去，只捕捉到男人披着外套、摇晃着闪出宅邸的背影。

“这下可不好办了啊……”于里昂热敲着自己的额角，顺手也从沙发上抽走一件坎肩，抓起占星盘和道具包就向外追，然而乍一看桑克瑞德走得跌跌撞撞，步伐却和平日一样飞快，等于里昂热追出据点的结界，那男人已走到精灵视野的边沿，“我想我也只有这种时候希望你摔上一跤。”精灵咕哝着，“即使是你带着一大批敌人跑动……我同样追赶不及的时候。”

谁知桑克瑞德真的摔了一跤，这让于里昂热吃惊不小。精灵加大步子跑去，却见对方晃晃脑袋，牵住了环绕在身旁的仙子的手。

这不是平日里喜欢找于里昂热玩耍的仙子族。不论哪个蛮族，大抵都因立场不同、想法不同和做法不同至少分化成一两个派系，即便是和于里昂热交好的那几位，游戏的方式也存在差异。如今于里昂热和相当一部分仙子族建立了友谊，但这并不意味着她们对桑克瑞德和敏菲利亚一样友好。

将桑克瑞德唤走的这几只，恐怕就属于不敢直接和于里昂热交流却仍旧觊觎据点里“那些有意思的东西”的那一部分，运用以往的交涉方法行不通，于里昂热必须准备好另一个代价。可能要再玩上几天几夜的游戏，也可能是交换什么能抵得上这些小仙子对“桑克瑞德这个东西”价值评估的其他物件。

但他首先要制止桑克瑞德跟着她们继续往前走，尤其是在她们说出“到海边去玩吧”的时候。

于里昂热明白过来——即便对方已经是个成年人，但进入梦境时难免会回到童年。桑克瑞德的童年由大海筑成，“到森林”或者“到山里”也是通话中妖魔鬼怪迷惑和捕捉孩童时常说的地名，但这些地名的本质，几乎都与“彼岸”无二。

“真要这么走过去……归途将遭巨石封堵。”于里昂热在身周筑造起先前教给敏菲利亚的结界，趁着男人站稳和聆听仙子族低语、脚步稍慢的间隙拉近距离，追赶至魔法能起效的范围时高声叫着桑克瑞德的名字，也让仙子族看清自己掌心聚集的法术的光芒。

“就借来玩一下嘛！”女孩子们唧唧咋咋的很是不满，“听大家说于里昂热很大方啊！”

于里昂热抓住了桑克瑞德的手腕，抵着男人闹着要去海边冲浪般的孩童挣扎动作，扣紧对方的头顶。

“是的、是的……疏忽与你们的玩乐，是我不好，是我不好……想玩什么，你们才愿意将这一位还给我呢？”于里昂热赔笑着腾出手，让一只小仙子碰着指腹，“这个人的灵魂与孩童相距甚远，玩不到多久……你们就会发现他很无趣，如同表面的蜜糖涂得太薄的劣质药丸，放进口中含化后，仍是苦味钻心。”

“是重要的东西么？”仙子族环着两人转来转去，揪揪桑克瑞德的短发。

“并不重要。恰巧相反，这个人非常惹我厌烦……聒噪好动，经常弄坏我的书和实验用的器皿。交付什么委托也不好好完成，不时惹出麻烦，在我已然分心乏术的情况下徒增困扰……”

“哈啊？”

“有他在的时候，暴雨也会夹杂冰雹；即使天朗气清，光照亦毒辣无比。”

“对哦，对哦。今天也是啊，我们想和那个女孩说说话，他就凶巴巴的。”

于里昂热捂住了脸——桑克瑞德在他脸上狠狠地挠了一下。精灵以为对方醒了，低头一看却见男人还是迷迷糊糊地念着冷。

“不过，交给我们就好啦！我们可以每次都让他找不到去你那里的路哦！”

“这倒不行……他发挥起蛮力来，破坏力可不容小觑。久而久之，他一旦发现你们的破绽，便会大发脾气，野牛一般四处撒野。”

“好可怕耶！”

“听起来超讨厌。”

“头疼至极。”于里昂热同意道，“所以我必须好好监视他。”

“啊！不过也不能这么还给你，我们已经拿到了啊！”

“那个于里昂热！”

“……我在。”于里昂热勉力捏紧桑克瑞德的手腕，却给男人踢中了膝盖。

仙子们一边啧啧评价着“真是坏孩子啊”一边扯着桑克瑞德的白发打结：“我们呢，找到了一种草，吃起来苦苦的啊！可是它长得很好看，我们想做成玩具。快帮我们瞧瞧吧，要是你能教我们怎么用它，这个人就还给好了。”

【5】

于里昂热快睡过去那一刻，桑克瑞德总算恢复了清醒。

“你趁我睡着的时候揍我了对么？”那男人东揉揉西揉揉，而后意识到自己泡在温泉里，一丝不挂，“……然后用温泉掩饰这个事实？”

“我实在不清楚你的指控产自何方。被妖灵迷惑住，梦游般在山野中寻找大海的迷途之人，反倒对救命恩人妄加指摘……这般忘恩负义带来的寒心刺骨，催促我将你交给仙子们处置。”

于里昂热叹息着在温泉中沉下一点，仰起脖子靠着沿岸。

“我还该庆幸，你就算睡得像头能闭着眼睛走进煎锅的水豚，也没忘了穿上衣服再出门……维持形象的执念也许是你在整件事故中唯一的可取之处。”

他看着男人半天摸不着头脑的表情，无奈地简单解释了下来龙去脉。

然而桑克瑞德听完后，将自己泡在温泉水里的身躯从头到脚摸了个遍，半晌才回答：“所以你还是揍了我一顿对吧？别说没有，你肯定趁我听不到的时候骂我了。”

于里昂热瞠目结舌：“我以为……我以为你听不懂。”

“果然啊！我就知道没那么简单——干什么？”

被男人半天不敢说到点子上的诳语诓得烦了，于里昂热只捉住男人藏在泉水下的手指放到自己腰上，缓慢谨慎地往下移动。

他几乎能窥见男人大脑停转、所有齿轮和轴承“嘎噔”一下卡住了的瞬间。

“干……干什么……”桑克瑞德发出像是古老的金属棍在岩石缝中被人使劲折断时的声音，手指不自信地握了握，“就、就是这样啊？那些小东西——从她们在敏菲利亚旁边吵吵闹闹的时候开始我就该把她们吓远一点。可恶……”

“从反应上看，她们自己也不知情。应该说是，仅限于感兴趣，且全无这方面的认知……为什么这么看着我？”

“你刚才说的很恶心。”

“听听，我的心碎了，声声清脆，堪比水晶与钻石的撞击。并且毫无疑问，你这一发言的目的……实打实的就是想让它碎裂。”

“她们都只有这——么大的。”

“你是说年龄？”

“实质上也是——”

“请停下无意义的联想。我并未表达任何让她们明白……她们要让我品尝的植物对男性具有什么功用的意思。”

“哈。”

“我的心碎了，真的，已远远超出‘悲痛欲裂’的程度。得不到你的感激致谢也便罢了……你竟然认为我有那种污秽的念头。”

“谁说是那种念头？我只是觉得告诉她们真相非常……”

“我没有说。”

“我以为你说了。”

“事实上我没有说。”

“光是想想你可能说了……”

“桑克瑞德，事实上，我什么也没说。”

“那你怎么跟她们解释？不解释清楚她们也不肯放过我吧？”

“啊，这涉及到一个微妙的问题……如何委婉地告知那种植物的功用而不涉及不该与之说明的内容，又如何讨得她们欢心。”

“……所以这就是你兜里放着一大捆这些植物的原因？”

“毕竟，她们喜欢我‘不得不收下’她们赠予的……‘超讨厌的东西’，以及收下时的表情。”

【6】

在他刚拿起占星盘，换上一身薄纱丝绸装束时，还对前来碰面的桑克瑞德玩笑着说或许这样的打扮，能起到彻头彻尾改变同伴们对他固有看法的效果。

「改变什么？」桑克瑞德不屑地嗤了一声。那时于里昂热才发现，这个远离大家孤身闯荡第一世界时长两年的男人也和他自己一样决定了这段不得不在第一世界渡过的年岁期间要走的路，并且决定得更早。

这对于里昂热来讲不过眨眼几个小时、通报一句“会议上桑克瑞德出事了”、而在桑克瑞德这一边则是两年的时间里，他们的距离又拉开了。

回想起来好像是大家眼睁睁看着桑克瑞德追逐路易索瓦·莱韦耶勒尔的身影，要等到回过神来，才觉察到桑克瑞德也丢下他们走了很远。就像桑克瑞德将订购来的枪刃摆到于里昂热面前，试着告诉于里昂热怎么给子弹注入魔力，演示武器的使用方法时，于里昂热还在记忆中搜索艾欧泽亚人学会这种技能的先例。

「是什么时候？」

桑克瑞德仅是耸耸肩，就如曾经他放下另一把剑摆出剑术师的架势，又踢飞第二把剑重拾双剑士的姿态一样随意。

“是什么时候呢……”

坐在温泉岸上的于里昂热夹紧双臂，有些无助地扯住坎肩。

“呼——再近一点。告诉我，是什么时候？”

桑克瑞德没打算回答这种无头无尾的对话，只在精灵腿间翘起目光，弯了弯角度，之后继续忙活着弄湿口腔里的硬挺。于里昂热让他靠近一点，男人也照实吞得更深，数秒内两次激发出干呕的反应，喉头猛烈地刺激着龟头。

于里昂热快从岸上滑回温泉水中了。为了防止这一现象发生，精灵迅速脱开一只手扯住男人的额发。

透过泉水还能看到桑克瑞德浸在水中弯弯曲曲的线条，随着水波造出发抖的假象，实际上对方一直稳当地站着，胸膛高出水面，只对着于里昂热的昂扬弯折下来，后肩和背部绷着肌肉。精灵忍不住扯扯男人湿漉漉的短发，又碰碰那些绷得伤疤发白的皮肤，得到桑克瑞德在他阴茎上极轻地一咬，而后是无法抵抗的吸气。不等涌向下腹的热度停稳，又一次深喉的刺激接踵而至。

于里昂热急促喘息着躬下身。“别那么快……”余下的手臂和坎肩相依为命，可以看做是精灵对身上仅剩这点衣物的仰赖，“稍微地——咕唔……”

这点求助更像是在对妖灵们诉说，除了反作用外别无效果。于里昂热可预见之后会发生什么，又或许无需预见，眼前这颗逐渐加快摆动频率、舌尖花样也越来越多的头颅就足够告知了结果。

濡湿的舌面不时刮擦着双球，按在腿部内侧的手指也力道适中地按摩着。事前桑克瑞德就这么宣布过了——「好吧，因我而起，我就还你一个人情。跑得累了吧？那就帮你放松好了。」

说得一点责任心都没有。于里昂热不满地暗自埋怨，却无法抑制脸庞和声音透露出满意。湿润而滚烫的气息喷在阴茎与大腿之间沾着精液与唾液的皮肤上时，激动兴奋的颤抖也全数出卖了他。

于里昂热在男人吐出嘴里的肉柱时及时掐住对方嘴角。

“是这么还我人情的么？”

桑克瑞德沉默地侧过头，目光带着挑衅，含住抠着嘴角的指头，原本按着精灵两腿的双手也并拢起来，包裹住被体液沾得晶亮的柱体。

于里昂热想收回手指时便被男人追上，指尖挨了一口牙齿，受舌面控制卷进喉咙，唾液和蠕动的温热四面八方地包围上来。

“醒一醒，桑克瑞德……”精灵没有办法，权且当男人还在神志不清的状态里，“别这么——”

然而他的手指还是被男人叼着，连同阴茎一并纳入喉腔，极限地收容它们、竭力吞吐甚至引导着精灵拨弄嘴里柱体上的软皮。

连视线都像得到了实体，化作琥珀色的蠕虫在于里昂热的腹间慵懒地爬行。可在漫长的吮吸之后，桑克瑞德突然发起了狠劲，拧着精灵的双囊接连做出数次深吞，把控着节拍，三四次之中必有一次让龟头顶在小舌附近，自己吸着气、抖动着舌根。

于里昂热咬住了自己的手背，不希望在白光占据视野时还失态地叫出声来。

但他还是记得这种舌根抖动的方式，也会用在妖灵的语言发音里。

【7】

好几天后于里昂热再次收集好食材，告知敏菲利亚可以期待着训练回来时的餐点。

“真的吗？”

“所以，不要再让训练中的岔子拐走了这份惊喜。”

于里昂热停了停，又竖起一根手指：“当然，昨晚的作业……”

“一定会给你看！之前教的咒语，我也能用了哦。”

女孩鼓着嘴抬高手臂，星星点点的以太聚在指尖。用起来还是很生疏，结界的强度远不如成熟时的状态，但于里昂热微笑着夸奖了她。

“就你目前的练习程度来说，已经是很大的进步了。”

“还没好吗？”桑克瑞德在门外不耐烦地探头来看，“走了啊。”

女孩急急向大门跑去，于里昂热也拾起稍后要查阅的大部头。

“说起来，桑克瑞德。”

“怎么？”

“抽个空，再去一次温泉么？”

“啊呀，温泉是什么，温泉是什么？”

桑克瑞德按下女孩不安分的金发：“没有空啊。”

他没有看于里昂热的眼睛，扭过头去时白发下的耳根透着红色。

“去什么去，忙死了。”

END.


End file.
